


Happy Anniversary

by footballffbarbiex



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footballffbarbiex/pseuds/footballffbarbiex
Summary: Andre had a long standing promise that each time it was our anniversary, that the recent would be better than the last. It would be better than all of them. And every year he succeeded.





	Happy Anniversary

Andre had a long standing promise that each time it was our anniversary, that the recent would be better than the last. It would be better than all of them. And every year he succeeded. He’d dropped hints on the run up to this one over the past couple of weeks.  
He commented on new lingerie, new restaurants, concerts that would be going on in the area or getaway retreats that he’d found.  
“Somewhere,” he’d said, “where they won’t be able to hear you scream.”  
He was the perfect mixture of sweet and dirty. To my parents, he was polite, charming, loving and attentive towards me. In private he was a different person. Sometimes he could be romantic, slow and teasing; the very image that comes to mind when you think of the term “making love”. Other times he’s completely the opposite. Rarely though, is he selfish. 

 

“I’ve made a fucking mistake,” Andre groans as he tugs on my hand throughout the streets. We’re aware of the stares from those who recognise him and are eager to get back to the private villa that he’s rented in Portugal from the restaurant. “Why did I choose one so far away?”  
“You said it was the best,” I offer, laughing at his frustration.  
“I know it was the best. I just didn’t expect you to try to play with my dick throughout the meal and then have me walk through the streets with a semi,” He huffs, pulling my hand harder.  
“You said you wanted to be-”  
“More adventurous, yes I know.” He snaps, “but I didn’t mean on the night where it was at least a mile walk back.” 

Andre runs his fingers through his hair and debates which street to take. We turn left and continue down the street where the houses are becoming more and more sparse with few and few people walking about.  
“Are you getting impatient baby?” I try to hide my amusement and run my hand down his leg, gently stroking his thigh.  
“Stop it,” he warns.  
“Or what?”  
“Or I’ll have to drag you behind that wall and fuck you right there. Believe me, you don’t want that option.” I feel my knickers become wet at his words and the idea of him taking me so publically.  
“Why don’t I want that option? I’d love nothing more than your cock inside me right now,”  
“I’m warning you,” he says, his pace quickening as the growing bulge in his jeans becomes more obvious.  
“And I’m just expressing my happiness at the idea of having you right here,” 

“Fine,” He pushes me through a gap in the wire fencing and onto a well-worn dirt path. From here, I can hear the sea lapping up the beach. Other than that, it’s silent and no one else is around.  
“Come here often?” I wiggle my eyebrows and laugh.  
Rather than verbally respond, Andre pushes me against a high wall roughly and covers my body with his. His hand grips my jaw and he forces me to look at him. All innocence that I saw in the restaurant, the friendly smile and warmth that radiated from him has left.  
“You think it’s funny to stroke my thigh, tell me how much you wanted me in your mouth and how you could slip under the table to do this? You thought it would be hilarious to stroke me like that in public? Make me that hard that I couldn’t move from the table?” 

He kisses me hard, his lips claiming mine with such force my head hits the wall behind me with a dull thud. His hand continues to hold me in place while the other skims my collarbones, my breasts, ribs and over my hips.  
“Spread them,” He demands, nudging my legs open with his knee as his fingers unbuttons my jeans and dips into my knickers. “Fuck, so wet already. Is this what you wanted all along?”  
His fingers run along my entrance, tracing me up and down but never quite touching my clit. I thrust my hips against him, urging him upwards but he never does.  
“Stop fucking teasing me,” I hiss.  
“Like you did to me you mean?” He answers, his eyes staring into mine while his fingers grip my jaw tighter, dancing upon the thin line between being pleasurable and hurting. “You’ll cum when I want you to. Not when you ask for it. After your behaviour tonight, you’re lucky to be getting my fingers at all much less my dick like you so obviously crave. Look at you. Moving against me, practically begging me to fuck you. So impatient.” He takes my bottom lip between his teeth as he plunges two fingers deep inside me. I gasp loudly and try to grip onto the brick behind me, knowing better than to try and touch him right now. “Is this what you wanted?” He asks, letting go of my bottom lip and continuing to stare at me as his fingers slide effortlessly in and out of me at a pace that has my eyes rolling into the back of my head and a whimper from my lips. “Answer me damnit.”

“Yes Andre. This is exactly what I wanted.” I move my hips in small circles against him and arch my back; wanting my release as soon as possible. He moves his thumb at a ridiculously slow pace that has me groaning in frustration.  
“You didn’t honestly think I’d give you everything that you wanted did you?” He sighs and pulls his hand from my underwear and releases my jaw. I move my jaw, relishing in the freedom of my face once more. “I guess you thought this would be an easy way out for you.” He lifts his fingers to his lips and sucks on them.  
“What the fuck?” I snarl, ignoring the throbbing deep inside at the sight of him licking his fingers clean and enjoying the taste of me.  
“Tit for tat,” Andre shrugs. “Fasten your jeans. We wouldn’t want people knowing what you’ve just done.” He turns to check the road and ensure we’re still alone.  
“Or lack of,” I mumble.  
“Sorry, what was that?” He spins to look at me and I know that quite frankly, I’ve fucked it for myself. No nice sex. No making love today. I shake my head, not wanting to repeat it. “Come on, if you’re such a big girl you can say it under your breath at least have the guts to say it loud enough.”  
“I said,” I huff, “or lack of what has been done.” 

Andre is in my face once more, so close that his nose brushes against mine and his lips caress mine ever so lightly.  
“Are you saying I can’t or won’t? Word it very carefully.”  
“At the moment I’m saying won’t.” I lift my chin defiantly. A silent challenge. “But who knows? Maybe you stopped because you’re losing your touch? Is that what you wanted to hear? Some real home truths?”  
Andre slams a hand on either side of my head and laughs, his eyes scanning my face and a cocky smile creeps onto his lips.  
“You’ve got no idea what you just did. That pretty little mouth is about to get real messy.” He brushes my bottom lip with his thumb. “Since I didn’t smear that lipstick earlier, I better do a better job now,”

His hands find the waistband of my jeans and pushes them over my hips and down my legs. The cool air hits my bare legs and mixes with the wetness of my knickers, sending shivers up my spine and excitement to ripple throughout me. I step out of them in time for Andre to drop to his knees. He places his hands on the backs of my knees and before I have time to react, he pulls his hands towards him, causing my legs to buckle as he wraps my legs over his shoulders.  
With my back pressed to the wall for support, I cross my ankles and dig my heel into his back, urging him closer to my dripping core.  
“I’m not rushing,” he looks up at me as he kisses the inside of my thighs, his teeth nip at the sensitive skin there before he flicks his tongue over the same spot. Andre sucks at the skin, leaving small hickey type red marks as he continues his way upwards. Once he reaches the centre, he presses an open mouth kiss to my pussy through my knickers. I buck my hips and yelp, finally happy to get contact where I most want it; even if it is through my knickers.  
“Andre please,” I run my fingers through his hair as he kisses my other inner thigh, repeating the same pattern as before at a tormenting pace.  
“Please what?” he asks once his tongue has soothed another bite.  
“I hate how much I want you.” He chuckles to himself at my words.  
“Baby if you hate me now, wait until I’m eating this fine pussy of yours and dragging out your orgasm.”

He moves my underwear to the side, the cold air finally hits my wetness and causes a groan to escape me.  
“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy this is?” Andre asks. “Knowing that I’ve done this to you? Knowing that you’re this wet and ready for me?”  
He presses his lips to me, his tongue strokes between my folds and along my entrance. I arch my back, pressing myself into his mouth so eagerly I want to slap myself for being so openly at his mercy. His tongue flicks over my clit in small, quick movements before his mouth closes over it and he sucks it between his teeth and uses his tongue relentlessly against the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Flashes of heat coarse through my body sending tingles throughout my limbs and cause my toes to want to curl. My mouth drops open but no noise comes out, my eyes roll into the back of my head and I feel myself slowly but surely beginning to shake. He releases my clit momentarily to lick back down to my entrance, enters me to lap up the juices that flow ever so freely there only to suck my clit back into his mouth and begin his assault on it once more. 

I grip his head, my fingers tangling in his dark locks, forcing his face closer to me if it was even possible. He groans against me. Heat spreads through me at an alarming rate, my muscles tense and my vision distorts.  
“Fuck, Andre,” I all but cry as my orgasm rips through my body, setting my nerves alight and spilling from me. My body jolts as it rides the aftermath, a warm soothing sensation spreads throughout me and I sigh contently. “I thought you were going to drag it out?” I ask.  
“You know I can’t resist once I start.” He kisses my thigh once more. I hear him work his zip and the sound of his jeans being pushed down. “Press yourself backwards against the wall.” He commands. I do as he says obediently. 

Andre moves my legs, slipping them from around his neck slowly down to his waist. There, his hands find my waist. “Hold my shoulders.” I do.  
He stands up effortlessly, as though he’s not even carrying my weight and I feel his dick press against me. His fingers push my knickers to the side once more and the head slides into me. I dip my head and bite his shoulder as he pushes into me in one fluid move. I take him completely, from head to base, groaning as I stretch around him.  
“You feel so fucking good,” Andre moves so that my shoulders are pressing against the wall to steady us as his hands hold my hips and ass while his dick drives into me over and over. He copies me, his teeth finding flesh and bites down to silence himself while his cock brushes both against my g-spot from this angle and also hits my cervix. 

I can no longer hold it back, my teeth leave his body and I cry out with each thrust, which quickens at the new found encouragement of my voice.  
“Harder,” I dig my heels into him, urging him physically as well as verbally.  
Andre complies and I clench my muscles around him, arching my back as much as I can to feel as much of him as possible. Needing to feel as much of him as possible.  
I bite down on my lip, wrap my hands over the curve of his shoulders and sink my nails in at the sound of Andre moaning and the expletives in Portuguese that he chokes out. 

Only the way he looked was sexier to me than his noises during sex. His moans, grunts and the way he spoke to me was enough to send me over the edge. The way his breathing would increase and his voice would catch in his throat.  
“Look at me,” My hand finds his hair once more and I pull his head backwards so that he’s staring up at me. Despite the little lighting where we are, I still see his dark eyes filled with lust, his swollen, damp lips from sucking on my skin and a flush of colour in his cheeks. His eyelids flutter closed as he fucks me harder, his teeth find his bottom lip and he curses.  
“I’m so fucking close.”  
“Then come for me.” I clench and release my muscles in time with his thrusts. He nips at my jawline and kisses me as his thrusts become erratic and more forceful. He pulls me down onto him, moving my body up and down to match his thrusts as he races towards his orgasm. He reaches it, shuddering against me, his nails digging into my ass cheeks and his groans vibrating against my lips. He slows his thrusts as he milks his orgasm.  
“I might have to tease you in public more often,” I tell him breathlessly.  
“No fucking chance.” He laughs.


End file.
